


RAD Student Profile: Shahar

by KittyCatInBlue



Series: The Devildom Series [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other, RAD Student Profile, Really just an excuse for me to info dump about my mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatInBlue/pseuds/KittyCatInBlue
Summary: Who's the human Lucifer brought to the Devildom? Get to know her! First installment in what will be a rewrite of the story so far.
Series: The Devildom Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597858
Kudos: 10





	RAD Student Profile: Shahar

**Author's Note:**

> Art by Lavendel

** RAD Student Profile **

**Name** : Shahar

**Species** : Human

**Languages** : English, Hebrew

**Age** : Twenty Years Old

**Employment** : Animal Rehabilitation Programs, works as a dog trainer and reptile caretaker.

**Interests** : animals, literature, mysteries, supernatural, baking, physical activities

**Dislikes** : loud noises, anger, confrontation, spying

**Looks** : Tall, 5'10, blonde hair that reaches her shoulders at the longest parts and blue eyes, always wears glasses.

Special Notes:

  * Is very obedient. Usually does not disobey, does not like being told what to do twice. - **Lucifer**
  * A real goody two shoes! Really values privacy, but sometimes she has some wicked ideas! - **Mammon**
  * She's really honest about when things don't interest her. She'll still listen and pay attention though. She's alright, for a normie. - **Leviathan**
  * Curious, she likes to learn just as much as she likes to teach. Very patient. - **Satan**
  * A perfect little doll! She's so easy to fluster and so very fun to tease! She does get intimidated pretty fast, though! - **Asmodeus**
  * Doesn't like to eat. Doesn't like the cold. She bakes a lot when she's cold and she likes when I eat her food. Great cook. - **Beelzebub**
  * Compassionate, but not entirely gullible. She's kind and has a strong sense of right and wrong. - **Belphegor**



****


End file.
